User talk:Crazy Chopper
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Crazy Chopper! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates The Sith Cub Shop Thankyou for Signing Up to The Sith Cub Shop! You have recieved {(100 SCpts)} on your shopping card! Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] Sith Cub Shop Order Reciept Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Party! I just wanna remember you that my sister party will be held today!--Ratonbat |Now my sister party? 14:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Request... About the main page request, you need to include a link to the Sign-Up page. Main edits Main or Mainspace edits are edits for pages that are like Puffle, Club Penguin, or Pizza for example. Pages that have aa prefix (User:, Archive:, File:, etc.) aren't main pages. Hope that helps! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 00:43, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Meet me Hi ! Can you meet me on Polar Bear, Town ? Hahaha00000Cake-o-rama ! =) Well, you asked for my autograph...so...uhhhhh....here. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 14:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) To upload an image, just go to . Click on the browse button, search for the image you want on your computer, then it will bring you back to the Upload box. You can type in Comments as soon as you select the image. Sorry if my description isn't good; I'm terrible at explaining things. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 15:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! RE: Okay, of course, I'd be happy to add you back. You must've been deleted by mistake. What is your timezone? I need to know so that I may plan a day to meet up. Oh, and, a manga drawing? Sounds cool! :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC)